Whether the road traffic is smooth is relevant to people's travel convenience. In recent years, with the rapid development of urban public transport, a large number of bus stops are built for stopping along the road in many places, so the urban traffic pressure is also growing.
However, in the current bus operation process, as for bus stops with small passenger flow volume, when no passenger gets off, a bus driver cannot determine whether the person waiting at the bus stop is going to take the bus, so the bus driver can only stop at corresponding stops according to the scheduled line. In this way, not only the service life of brakes is reduced but also the travel time and the passenger time are wasted. Moreover, unnecessary stop in the bus travel process can be increased, and hence traffic congestion can be caused.